StrIke
by Festoon Panda
Summary: Ike has been invited to join the Super Smash Brothers. Join him on his journey through this program. Note: please no negative or rude comments. Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy guys, author here. I tried writing a ssb story once but that didn't turn out well so I deleted it. After getting some much needed motivation, I decided to try my hand and it again. Constructive criticism/positive comments would be a huge help. Also, I do not own any character from the Super Smash Brothers franchise. Well, without further ado, here's the first chapter...**

The plains today were in its most ideal setting. No clouds were in sight, the grass gently flowed with the breeze, and the temperature was just right. In the middle of the plains was a building, or more specifically, a coliseum. It was incredibly large and soared like a skyscraper. However, the peace and quiet of the plains never remained for long as the screams and shouts of excited people echoed throughout.

What was making these people really feeling it? Well, I'm glad you asked reader. Only the most popular program of all time, Super Smash Brothers! Every week this program pits fighters against one another in a test of strength, adaptability, and intellect. They fight each other and whoever is standing in the end wins. Many fighters from different worlds gather for this program to demonstrate their worth, but we will be focusing on a sword-wielding fighter.

This swordsman is very unique from the rest of the fighters of Smash. This male wielded a heavy long sword of unique properties. It would never break, had a unique golden kind of color, and can summon flames. Its name is Ragnell and its wielder's name is Ike. Ike is not of noble birth unlike Marth, who is from the same world as him. He is the leader of the Greil Mercenaries and made his name by leading his men under him with great skill and defeating the Black Knight. His talents have piqued the interest of Smash and its benefactors decided to send him and invitation...

 **Ike P.O.V**

"Rah!" I yelled as I slammed my practice sword into Boyd's stomach, causing him to fly backwards and hit a tree.

"You're going have to be lighter on your feet if you don't want to get hurt! And try thinking about your next move because all you're doing is just carelessly charging at me."

"Whatever, I'm tired out." Boyd groaned as he laid back into the tree and got into a comfortable position.

"Hey, don't sleep on me! If you're gonna sleep at least do it at home."

"Wait, we're done sparring today?!" Boyd exclaimed as a gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Yeah, we're done." I chuckled as he whooped in joy and ran to his house, leaving clouds behind him. I shook my head at the sight and smiled. " _He should have that enthusiasm when we fight"_ I think in my head. " _Anyways I should probably do something right now. I guess I'll take a long walk back home."_

And so I did. I wandered around through the woods and looked at the beauty that Mother Nature had to offer. However, as I got near my house, a teleportation glyph appeared right in front of me. I managed to shield my eyes right before a blinding light appeared out of the glyph.

After waiting a couple seconds to make sure that no light was still excreting from the glyph, I opened my eyes and noticed that a letter replaced where the glyph was. Just to make sure, I looked around to see if anybody was trying to pull an ambush on me. Confused that no one was around the vicinity, I went back to the letter and decided to open it. On the letter was a strange stamp. It was a circle with one horizontal line and one vertical line. I picked up the letter and snapped off the stamp. Inside the letter was an invitation written in cursive. It read...

Dear Ike,

Hello! I would like to invite you in a program called Super Smash Brothers. In this program we will set you up against fighters from different worlds to show your might. Your achievements have gotten our attention and we would be more than happy to have you. If you choose to accept, you will have your own room at the Smash Mansion and be paid _ gold each week. If you choose to accept our offer, please press your right thumb against the letter in the next 24 hours. Good bye!

From, Master Hand

 _What kind of name is Master Hand?_ I shook my head and proceeded to walk back home. _It seems like a good offer. Not only can I fight against other fighters from different worlds but also I am being paid to do so. I guess I should take up the offer but I need to pack first_. With this in mind, I proceeded to fill a sack full of spare clothes and toiletries. Next to my bed was a locker made of wood imbued with magic that could be opened with my touch only. My hand grazed against the door and it slowly creaked open. In it was my most prized possession, Ragnell. This blade is priceless and losing it is like losing part of my identity. I took it off its mantle and hefted it across my shoulder. With everything packed, I went back to the table where the letter laid. My thumb hovered over the letter for a second until I slammed it down. _Here goes nothing...!_

The view of my surroundings turned into white as I fell into a vortex. After a couple seconds of this free falling, I fell feet first in front of a huge mansion. Its grey stones and the occasional vines made it seem like a very old building. Surrounding the mansion is a beautiful field full of vegetation, friendly wildlife, and what appeared to be a long road connected to a building full of metallic birds.

 _Now this I can get used to._ I thought as I breathed in the scent of the nearby fauna. _But first I got to say that I'm here to this "Master Hand" guy._

With a deep breath, I walked up to the large wooden doors situated in the front of the mansion and proceeded to push them open. The doors slowly opened to reveal a crowd of very strange people and creatures. One person seemed to be wearing extremely advanced armor that I have never seen before and had what appeared to be a cannon for a right arm. Another person looked like a wolf laguz but stood on two feet and had the motion capability of a human. This was a very shocking view and I probably stared at them most likely with my jaws hitting the ground. However, they paid no mind as they all shouted...

"WELCOME TO SMASH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, thanks for supporting the story by reading it! Anyways, I do not own any of the characters from the Super Smash Brothers series.**

* * *

"Uh...uh" spewed out of my mouth as the sight of all these fighters left me wordless. It seemed like everybody understood though as they swarmed me, asking me questions such as what my name was, where I was from, do you like video games, and if I wanted to be their best friend.

Deciding that enough was enough, I cleared my throat while raising Ragnell in the air at the same time. At once, everybody quieted down as they were looking at me quizzically.

"Sorry, but I had to get your attention somehow. Anyways, my name's Ike and I am the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. I just got invited to Smash and I was wondering where Master Hand was."

"No need to look for me because I am right here!" A voice boomed as two hands glided through the large stairs in front of the doors. The right hand moved closer to me as if examining me. "Ah, so you're Ike! Welcome, welcome! I am Master Hand and the other one is my brother, Crazy Hand." The left hand waved at me vigorously. "Anyways, I just came down to see and welcome you in. I'm sure you must be excited to tour the mansion and maybe get some training in. Right now I have to do some paperwork to make you a part of the Smash family. I will let one of my most trusted fighters to give you a tour. Samus?" Master Hand called out and the advanced armored person turned its head towards the right hand and gave a nod. "Alrighty then, I need to go. It was nice meeting you!" And disappeared as quickly as he entered.

Everybody dispersed until it was just this Samus person and I. "Um anyways, it's nice to meet you Samus." I said as a stuck out my left hand. The armored person looked at my hand for a second and then took of its helmet. Underneath all that armor lied a very attractive lady with the silkiest blond hard and sharp blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm supposed to give you a tour so first I'll show you your room so you don't have to lug your possessions everywhere." She replied in a deadpan voice as she started walking up the steps.

 _Well, she seems to be a very straight forward person_. I thought as I rushed up the stairs to catch up to her.

After taking a couple turns, she showed me the room I will be staying at for my time in Smash.

"Here's your room. It has a shower, bathroom, tv, bed, closet, and some gaming systems. Also, you need this key. It allows you to access not just your room but other facilities such as the training hall as well. I'm going to wait outside for you to unpack."

Thankful that she gave me some privacy, I decided to throw the sack of clothes and toiletries I brought with me onto the bed so I can organize it when I come back. However, I kept Ragnell with me as I stepped out of the room to continue the tour. Samus didn't bother to look back at me as she walked down the hall.

"I'm going to show you the facilities that you can use. There's many of them to fit your needs such as a swimming pool, a track, etc." She explained as we continued to snake through multiple hallways. The facilities that caught my eye was the weight room, the training hall, and the dining hall. The weight room seemed to have every piece of equipment ever made and was very organized. Trainers were there constantly to spot any fighters who needed it and would maintain the equipment. The training hall was very nicely built. It was made out of wood and had many rooms to choose from depending on what kind of training you wanted to focus on. You could choose from stocks, time, coin battle, and even hp. Just the variety that the training hall offered along with the equipment from the weight room would suffice for me. However, the most important room of all in the mansion was the dining hall. The hall had a very long table to seat all the fighters and hold the food. Five chandeliers hung from the ceiling and there were large windows on one side to give a view of the outside.

"You can go into the dining hall at any time. We have the best chefs from many worlds to cater to your culinary need. However, as a word of advice, try to get down here as early as you can for breakfast because there are many voracious eaters and they can eat faster than the chefs can cook. Anyways, the tour's done." She did an about-face and then walked away with no words of farewell or of wanting to be friends.

"She seems very straight forward and unapproachable, no?" A voice questioned behind me as I watched her walk out of the dining hall.

I turned around to face the questioner. Right there was a swordsman in his prime, dressed in a blue variation of lord armor and a falchion hanging from his left waist. He wore a band of gold around his head, indicating that he is of noble birth. Just in case this swordsman was from his world, I was going to be extremely respectful.

"Yes. It's like she finds a way to finish the job quickly and with the fewest words. Sorry, but what is your name, my lord?" I asked as I bent my body down ever so slightly.

"Please, no need for all the royalties and such. I am Marth, prince of Altea. If you recognized that I am a lord then you must be from my world, no?"

"I don't know Prin...Marth. I have not heard of Altea however, I am from Crimea. In my land, the people call me Ike. I am the commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

"Hmpf. Are all the people from your land on steroids?"

"No, these muscles were developed from the hard work that I put in along with my sword, Ragnell."

"Ragnell seems a bit too big to be wieldy in any way."

"Why don't you see for yourself, Marth?"

"I accept your challenge." Marth said with a smirk as he flipped his hair.

* * *

 **Training Hall**

"I've set it so that we only have one stock. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me show you that Ragnell is just as good as any sword."

The training program soon belted out the countdown as Marth drew out his falchion and I readied my blade.

"3...2...1...GO!"

From a normal bystander, one would notice a red blur colliding with a blue blur, bouncing around the training hall. Marth and I were giving it our all, our passion was emanating from our blades. We traded blow for blow till we were breathing heavily. Marth's movements were very flowing and quick, unlike my hard-hitting slower movements. I had trouble trying to block his flurry of stabs and slashes, yet each time I swung my sword, he would only get nicked and retaliate even more.

 _Damn, if we keep up this pace I'll be beaten._ I thought as we stood at a standstill. I was breathing heavily from the beating that I have taken. Marth also was panting as well. I managed to get a couple strong blows on him.

"I'm going to finish this now!" Marth yelled as he charged at me.

"Same here!"

Soon, our blades locked into a deadly dance as we tried outsmarting each other. Marth seemed very tired from blocking my attacks and let down his guard just a little bit.

 _NOW!_ I lifted my sword high in the air and was going to slam it on his head...which was exactly what Marth wanted me to do.

He angled his falchion diagonally as he redirected my sword away from his body, leaving me defenseless. Marth then quickly initiated a counter blow, knocking me backwards and onto the floor.

"GAME!" the program yelled.

"Well fought, however, you won't surpass me." Marth smirked and did his signature hair flip.

"Egotist bastard" I muttered under my breath as I stood back up and stretched my aching body.

"Anyways, once you leave the training hall, the pain will disappear but the amount of exercise your body has gone through will be there."

I grunted to confirm that I heard him. And true to his word, all the pain went away as soon as one foot stepped out of the training hall.

 _Amazing, all the pain went away yet my muscles feel more invigorated._ Just to test it out, I put on 240 pounds on a barbell and started to do some bench pressing. Surprisingly, the weight didn't feel as heavy as it would usually be. I could cram in more exercise and experience in a shorter amount of time. _Well, this should go into my favor_.

I put all the weights back where I found it and checked the clock. _Hmmm, 7:30. I guess I should get some dinner and get to learn about the other fighters._ With that in mind, I walked out of the weight room and proceeded to the dining hall.

 **So, it seems like Ike is getting along...somewhat. I was thinking about maybe pairing Samus and Ike together in the future. Any thoughts or suggestions? Well, until the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I got there, everybody was there stuffing their mouths with mouthwatering looking foods. The table groaned under the weight of the variety of meats, salads, pastas, and many other dishes. A pink blob with eyes and a mouth managed to eat plates covered in a mountain of food in literally seconds as it sucked it into what seemed to be an abyss. "Poyo!" It cried while sighing in content. Another fighter yelled "FALCON PAWNCH" and punched a seasoned raw chicken until it became cooked. After taking a bite, the man showed his pleasure with a hearty "YESH!". At the end of the table, however, was Samus. She sat there talking to nobody and just daintily ate a caesar salad.

 _I suppose I should sit next to her considering the only empty seat is right next to her_. I thought as I slowly made my way to the back of the dining hall. Many fighters greeted me as I passed by even though I did not know them. However, not to be rude, I greeted them back in turn. Eventually, I made it towards the end of the table and sat next to Samus. She merely just gave me a slight nod before eating her salad again.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"..."

"Okay then."

 _So much for a conversation starter._ I gloomily thought in my head. _It's not like I'm trying to hit on her._ "So, how was your day today, Samus?"

"It was an exercise day, so tiring." She replied stoically.

"What's an exercise day for you?"

She turned her head at me as if I had guts for asking her. "I wake up at 7:30, eat breakfast at 7:45, brush my teeth by 8, and do calisthenics till 10. I take a shower and then take an hour break, usually reading a book or playing video games. Then at 11:30 I start doing weights till 1:30. After that I take another shower and then go back to the dining hall and eat lunch. At around 2:30 I do cardio till 4:30. Then I shower again and then take a nap from 5:00 to 7:00. I eat dinner from 7:30 to 8. Then afterwards I might drive my ship around and then clean it. That usually gets me till 10:30 and from then I just do anything till I get tired."

"...oh."

We ate in silence until she stood up exactly at 8 and then left.

"Bye Samus!" I shouted as she went down the dining hall. She gave me a faint nod and walked off.

"...I see someone's trying to hit it off with Samus." A blue haired swordsman said as he leaned over my shoulder.

"Shut up Marth, she is just a friend. I'm just trying to know her more considering that she's the only one I know aside from you."

"Well, how about I introduce you to some people? Everybody's excited to talk to you. HEY EVERYBODY, INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO IKE!"

Everybody's head sharply turned to my direction as their faces brightened up with a smile. Soon, the occupants of the hall swarmed me, everybody shouting their name.

"Ok! My name is Ness."

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"

"YESH! SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!"

"Captain Falcon only knows how to say a couple phrases. We don't know why." Marth whispered in my ear.

By the next half hour, I've managed to learn the names of all the fighters and what they look like. From what Ganondorf said, many fighters came from the same world. For instance, him, Toon Link, Link, Zelda, and Sheik were from the same world. From what he said, I was from the same world as Marth, Roy, Lucina, and Robin.

 _Interesting, yet everybody somehow can connect to this world. Is Master Hand and Crazy Hand that powerful?_

Shaking my head to expel the thought, I went up to a group of fighters that I enjoyed talking to. The group consisted of Link, Marth, Captain Falcon, Pit, Zelda, Roy, Sheik, and occasionally Samus. However, Samus was not in attendance at the time. They were arguing over who was better at Mario Kart...what an interesting group.

"You're full of crap! I wonder who won the last match before dinner, huh?!" Link shouted at Sheik.

"Hmph." She scoffed as she drew her scarf up more. Her lack of response made Link even more frustrated.

"You wanna fight tough guy? You..." Link started cursing, however Pit being the innocent angel that he is blocked out the words following that.

Deciding to use this moment to break away from the silly conversation, Pit decided to talk to me.

"Um...hi Mr. Ike." He stammered as he stuck his hand out.

"Hey...Pit, right? Just call me Ike, we're all friends here, right?" I grasped his hand in a firm handshake and pumped twice.

"I just wanted to know you more is all...besides, you're the newest fighter here and you look really cool."

"Thanks," I chuckled, "you're cool yourself. Anyways, what's your weapon?"

"Well, it's just called Pit's Bow. It's two short swords but they can combine into a bow to shoot arrows of light. I can already tell what your weapon is."

"Yeah, I always have it with me. It's called Ragnell. Want to hold it?"

"Yes!" Pit squeak as I handed my sword. Everybody stopped their conversation to watch Pit as he almost fell off balance due to the sheer weight of the sword. Pit could only hold it if the point was in the ground.

"It's so heavy!" He complained as he tried handing it back to me. I just chuckled as I took the sword away from him and twirled it twice just to show off.

"I've gotten used to it. It's just a matter of building up muscle."

"Yeah, you and your steroids." Marth sneered as he walked right next to me.

"Hey, just because you're scrawny as a squirrel doesn't mean you have to hate me." I retorted and everyone ooh'ed in response. He scowled at me and started muttering about beating me.

"Anyways Ike, what do you think about the fighters in Smash?" Link asked.

"Very...different. It should be interesting considering that everybody is different in many aspects. That means there has to be different tactics to beat a person."

"YESH!" Captain Falcon cried in agreement.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of him just saying the same words over and over again?" I whispered to Link.

"At first, yeah. But I'm so used to it now that it doesn't even bother me anymore." He whispered back.

The night flew by as the conversation continued in the group. The dining hall was filled with jokes and laughter till the clock struck 9:30.

"Damn, it's getting late." Link yawned as he stretched his arms out and put one around Zelda, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to turn in for today. Night!" I said as I stood up and walked out of the dining hall. The group returned the farewell and dispersed a little bit after I left.

My body continued to sluggishly walk towards my room as the sleepiness started to overwhelm me. It felt like forever until I managed to find my room number and proceeded to swipe my card against the door. I slowly dragged my body to the bed and fell on it. It felt like I was on a mass of clouds and then my vision blackened out.


End file.
